Keep It A Secret
by The Sirens
Summary: Naruto has a secret. Sakura has a secret. And face it shinobi's are gossips. So in a village full of shinobi's how long can a secret be a secret? M/M, some M/F


Chapter I- No One Can Know

Hey everyone, look a new story! WHOHO! So the thing is with this story is that I wanted to be evil and apparently I did a good job because my lovely Beta Ebonywolf for a while was second guessing what was going on, though she had been warned. So here is my warning….

Just read it and know that I will forever be a true yaoi fan, and is anyone can guess the pairing well…you get a wish!

So let me introduce my first attempt at smut and my new story…Keep It A Secret

"Blah" – Talking

'Blah'- Thinking

_**Sairen**_ - scene change

_**Flashback**_ - the end or beginning of a flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter I- No One Can Know

The moan came from the pink lips all too suddenly and Naruto could hardly think of anything else besides the warm lips that encircled his erection. He threw his head back, a louder moan escaping his lips, as delicate fingers played with his aching balls. They knew what he wanted, they were just teasing him.

Soon the lips released him with a 'pop' and slowly blood started to enter Naruto's brain again, allowing him to fully understand the words that were being whispered into his ear.

**_Sairen_**

"Tell me what you want." The command was forceful and Sakura could only stay silent. She wanted the pleasure, she wanted the warmth, but she didn't want to return to life tomorrow pretending this never happened.

Yes, when the sun would set and loneliness would creep in the pair would meet and lose themselves in the bliss. But as the new day would begin, the warmth would disappear and they would go back to being simple friends, colleagues, that only loved each other in a platonic way.

But tonight wasn't about tomorrow…

**_Sairen_**

…only about the satisfaction and the warmth.

"I want to fuck you" The crude reply had his partner chuckling. Naruto pouted at the sound that seemed to surround him, he loved the sound, but not when it was a result of something he had said. Unfortunately, if he honestly thought about it, the laughter was always at his expense.

"Fine." The reply was short, nothing extensive. There was hardly any time for long-winded speeches, the basic human need was inside both of them. The need to feel the flesh on flesh, the desire to reach that high one only experienced through sex, for this certainly didn't count as love did it?

His cock grew harder in anticipation, already wet with salvia. Naruto was unsure how long he would actually last.

**_Sairen_**

"Yes." The single word hissed from her clenched teeth. The sensation was one she had not felt for days. His cock stretched her out in the most enticing way possible. No matter how often she was filled by his oh so talented fingers, the feeling of his penis penetrating her was better than anything else he did.

'Though that thing he does with his tongue is amazing too…" Sakura thought for a mere moment, before rough hands grabbed her by her waist, creating a faster pace then what they had initially started out with.

And then it was…

**_Sairen_**

…hit, that special place that causes the toes to curl. Naruto knew he had it the second his partner threw their head back and opened their mouth in a deafening moan of ecstasy.

With the lecherous grin he had picked up from his years of traveling around with Jiraiya, he drew back his hips, before pounding back into the lithe form sitting on top of him, making sure to hit the same spot in the process.

He knew he had reached it when another moan was released into the dark room. His partner's moan was quickly followed by one of Naruto's own. He could hardly stand having his cock in such a tight and warm body without wanting to explode.

Both were so close to their releases. He could sense it, just a few more pounds and…

**_Sairen_**

…they would both cum. Sakura ran her hands over his chest, feeling the smoothness of his skin that contrasted with the ridges of scars that proved him to be a shinobi. She reached his nipples, tweaking them slightly.

She was so close! But they only ever had sex, there was no relationship to speak of. Even now, part of her slightly dreading her release, the release that would signal the end of their time together. She knew that when she fell asleep he would leave. Her release would end this spectacular connection.

They had both agreed to this, so how could she complain? She was having a secret affair with one of the best shinobi in Konoha. So, no matter how much she wanted to be a normal, to actually date instead of just fuck, she simply couldn't. She knew all too well how people would respond, and while she was sure she fight them, he probably wouldn't. Either out of respect for her, or fear that she would one day hate him for their situation he would leave her.

But for now her coil was wrapping tighter with each second. Her release would come, and just to warn him, she opened her mouth.

**_Sairen_**

"I'm close…" The words where a mummer compared to the moans of before, and Naruto's only reply was to pound harder into the body, trying to bring them over the edge at the same time.

"Me too...just a few more…" Naruto tried to continue speaking but his cock was pulsating inside the tight passage. 'Just one more time.' And with that simple thought he rammed the tip straight into the spot that had….

**_Sairen_**

….Sakura seeing stars, her mouths was open in a silent scream, as a wave euphoria swept over her, making her forget everything around her. But the one thing she did not miss, was the moment he reached his peak, how he called out her name.

**_Sairen_**

"Naruto." It was said in such a quiet whisper that Naruto was not even sure if he had heard it. But the collapsed body on his chest, and the heavy breathing next to his ear, told the blonde the probability was high it had been said. But his name had contained a tone so strange, so unfamiliar. A loving tone.

Or it could simply be that he was just looking for something that was not there. He felt the body on top of him roll to the side. Cold air touched his steaming flesh, forcing his nipples to grow taut.

Naruto turned his head to face the window that had been left open with the arrival of his…friend? Lover? One-night-stand that had turned into something else?

His brain was still to far into the post-orgasm stage to even think about complex matters. But he did know what he wanted at the moment.

Turning to his side, he threw his arms over his partner's body, finding the perfect angle where both would be comfortable. Naruto could still have his pillow of muscles, from years of shinobi training, and soft flesh that just seemed to have come down through genetics.

"You know I hate snuggling."

Naruto laughed, knowing that at the moment he seemed like such a girl.

"Just stay like this till I'm asleep, then you can go." A sigh was released above Naruto's head before he heard a whispered 'fine.' Closing his bright ocean-blue eyes, Naruto willed himself to go to sleep, wanting to remember this moment before his partner left for the night. But it wasn't till a hand started stroking his head that he actually felt sleep come.

**_Sairen_**

Sakura woke with a start, her emerald eyes darting all over the room trying to figure out what had startled her. Then she heard a noise again, right outside her bedroom door. Soon the smell of breakfast being made followed, and her tense muscles relaxed.

Lowering herself back to the comfort of her bed, her thoughts returned to last night, and the soft touches. She brushed her lips with her fingers, wishing he had left with a more than just his simply 'bye'. But that was another rule. Kissing showed more love and devotion than sex ever did.

Smelling the air again, she scented the light must of sex that was all that remained from last night. Soon that too would disappear with the new day.

Forcing herself out of her bed, she threw off her covers, and grabbed the shirt she had tossed unto the floor when he had come over last night. Sakura quickly threw on the large and bright orange shirt, which she had taken from Naruto on the basis that she'd rather sleep in it then ever see him wearing it in public. Ransacking her drawers for a fresh set of underwear, she wiggled her self into them, before walking out of her bedroom.

Only to face, not only the owner of her shirt, but also it's twin.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Sakura asked in distaste, almost positive that during the time Ino and her had ransacked his closet, they had taken away all his hideous orange…everything.

"Found it." The simple reply did not sit very well with Sakura, especially when she finally reached the kitchen, only to see the shirt had given birth to the same bright shade of pants.

"If you tell me we are having orange pancakes, I'll kill you." Her usual morning attitude was reflected in her sour mood. Not matter how many years she had spent as a shinobi getting up before dawn, it was still impossible for her to be in a good mood without coffee and a warm breakfast. When Naruto was out on a mission, her breakfast and coffee had to be bought at the café down the street.

"No, they are chocolate chips ones, but that's not a bad idea, I'll have to try that the next time you have a mission." Naruto exclaimed, flipping over the most recent pancake, before handing Sakura her dark red coffee mug, filled with black coffee and nothing else, (a drink he found out he could actually despise). Grabbing her mug, Sakura finally sat down on the island in the middle of their kitchen.

"So what's got you in such a good mood?" Sakura asked, gulping down her steaming drink, in the same fashion Tsunade drank alcohol. A slight blush littered Naruto's cheeks, but instead of answering her question, he asked one of his own.

"Did you hear a weird moan last night?" Sakura's eyes widened, her mind instantly running through last night, trying to remember if either had been loud enough to wake the blonde.

"Uhm…no I…you know me deep sleeper. What did it sound like?" Her profession as a shinobi and as a medic allowed her to keep calm on the outside, though on the inside she was freaking out.

"Kinda' like a wounded dog. Sas…" Naruto stop himself in time. Turning off the stove, he shoved the pancakes unto two separate plates before setting one down in front of Sakura.

"What was the last part?" Sakura asked, pouring syrup all over her pancakes. It was not everyday her roommate made pancakes why not enjoy them.

"I was saying…Sasuke made the same sound when that genin kicked him in the balls… remember?" Sakura looked at Naruto, her eyes narrowing only slightly, to see if that was in fact what he had been about to say.

"Then the poor dog most have been in pain, Sasuke couldn't stand for hours after that blow." Sakura finally replied laughing in between her spoonfuls of pancakes. Naruto grinned back; glad she had fallen for his cover up, and grateful that Sasuke had been kicked by that genin last week. Grabbing the syrup he coated his pancakes as well, before following Sakura's method of shoveling them down whole.

"Did you already take a shower?" The bob of golden head answered her question.

"Good, that means I don't have to wait forever for you to get out." Blue eyes glared at her, similar to an Uchiha glare, except without all the 'hate' and 'kill' vibes.

"So what are your plans for the morning?" Sakura knew he still wouldn't be able to answer, seeing as he had at least three pancakes in his mouth.

"Well I have clinic hours today, then I have to help Tsunade to clean out some room in the Hokage tower. You want to help? I bet you do!" Naruto could no swallow fast enough. The pancakes fell down his throat, and with two swigs of orange juice, he finally answered.

"No! Those places always scare me, with the spiders and the heavy books. And I have to baby-sit Ebisu's genin today seeing as she is out on some mission…" Seconds ticked by as the wheels in Naruto's brain began to slowly turned.

"On second thought, my team for today would love to help out the Hokage, they could work all day!"

Sakura laughed at his excitement. Taking one final swig of her coffee, she got up from the island and dumped the dishes into the sink.

"Sounds fine to me. We can even go eat lunch while Konohamaru and the others clean up. We should invite Sasuke." Naruto spit his juice across the table, earning him a glare from Sakura.

"The bastard! Why do we have to invite him?" Naruto whined, not really wanting to see Sasuke so soon.

"Because we are still friends, and we are still a team." Sakura retorted, leaving the kitchen and making her way towards the bathroom.

"Fine but I'm going to invite Lee…and Gai…and Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled back after her, but all he got in response was a simple wave of 'fine'.

Naruto watched the wooden door of the bathroom close. When the sound of water hitting the tile could be heard, Naruto couldn't get off his seat faster. Racing around the island, Naruto reached for the slightly open cabinet.

Tugging the dark blue cloth that limply hung from one of the selves, the missing pair of boxers he had search for this morning after reading the note his…something…had left, tumbled out. Releasing a sigh in relief, the blonde snuck a peak at the boxers, before the urgency to hid the proof of last night took over.

Running to his room, he threw the dark blue boxers inside, shutting the door with a loud bang. Looking suspiciously around, checking to see if anyone had seen him, he knew that his paranoia was poorly based…but it never hurt to check. Satisfied that no one had seen, and Sakura was still taking her shower, Naruto made his way back to the rapidly cooling pancakes. Without knowing that at the same time Sakura and him were thinking the exact same thought.

'Today is going to be horrible.'

XXXXXXXXX

YAY! For SMUT AND CONFUSION! Don't forget to hit the review button! And check back soon to see the funniness that will come, and also cum. Haha I crack myself up.


End file.
